


The detective's gambler

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, F/F, Gambling, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Violence, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Ultimate Gambler is beat up after a winning streak at a casino. Two days afterwards, the Ultimate Detective is allowed to visit the gambler at the hospital. Words are spoken, questions are asked, answers are said and promises are made.





	The detective's gambler

Kyoko’s hands, which weren’t covered by gloves that time, were trembling much more than they ever had before, and she couldn’t do anything to stop it. The strong-willed, witty and sometimes even cocky detective was in pain, and there was nothing that she could do to hide it... Not when her beloved was right in front of her, beaten up and covered in nasty wounds, concussions and bruises.

With shaky fingers she placed a couple of black locks behind her beloved’s pale ear and caressed the gambler’s right cheek softly, slowly and gently. Kyoko sighed and smiled sadly when her eyes met red ones. 

“Hey there…” Celes said in a hushed whisper, grimacing slightly as her words came out from her mouth. “Where’s Kotoko?” The gambler asked when she noticed that the little pink-haired girl wasn’t anywhere nearby. 

“At Junko’s.” The detective answered, her voice low and light. After a couple of seconds, she decided to elaborate her answer a bit more. “I thought that it would be better to wait a couple of days before telling her what happened to you… Junko had offered herself to take care of her since Mikan had told her about the event, so it came in handy.”

The gambler hummed, closing her tired red eyes for a brief moment. 

“That sounds just like you.” Celes said, smiling softly at her detective. “That was the right thing to do, Kotoko already has enough with her own problems…” The gambler said with a venomous voice. Kyoko nodded, recalling the panic attack Kotoko’d had when Celes had said ‘gentle’ various months ago and the reason why the girl, their little girl, was that wrecked.

Kyoko bit her lower lip as she innerly swore that she’d track down all of the adults that had laid a hand on the little girl for pleasure and enjoyment  **_and_ ** the person who had dared to beat her fiancée up.

“Do you remember your attacker, Celes?” Kyoko asked, her voice soft and quiet, as she began to caress Celes’ cheek once more. Celes shook her head slowly after a couple of seconds.

“I don’t… They were wearing a mask. However, I do know that they were at the casino where I was playing the night before last since they had the pin that recognised them as players.” Kyoko nodded, writing it down somewhere in her brain. Every ounce of information was crucial for the investigation. 

“They were wearing gloves as well, they didn’t leave a single fingerprint on you. They must have been immensely enraged.” Kyoko mumbled deep in thought. “Maybe it was a gambler that had lost against you before more than once.” 

“I don’t want to be egocentric… But that is quite possible given that I’ve won every gamble ever since I was seven.” Celes stated, her pale lips curving into a cocky grin.

“I wasn’t expecting less from you.” Kyoko whispered, a lone tear running down her right cheek. 

Celestia raised her right hand, which didn’t have any tubes in it, and wiped the tear away with her thumb. 

“I’ll find them and make them pay.” Kyoko stated firmly, fire burning brightly within her eyes. She’d make everyone that had hurt Celes or Kotoko atone for their crimes and get them in jail no matter what. 

The gambler smiled at her tenderly. “Oh, I know you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this fanfic on Halloween, but I didn't since I lacked inspiration and creativity thus the story wasn't written by that time.


End file.
